


83line 我配不配爱你-7 真假

by Kruserkk



Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: 卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he
Series: 83-我配不配爱你 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937
Kudos: 3





	83line 我配不配爱你-7 真假

朴正洙睁开眼睛，看到眼前的景象吓了一跳，自己衣衫破碎的躺在床上，准确的说，应该是金希澈的怀里，他没有受伤的那一只手正被自己压在脖子下面，而自己的手就暧昧的搭在金希澈的腰上。

这是在干什么，朴正洙努力地回忆，却只能想到二人带着一点小说色彩的相遇，他并不反感这样的距离。没有着急脱身，他仔细地打量着眼前男人的睡颜，金护士是至暗岁月里唯一带给他温暖的人，他曾无数次憧憬自己加倍回报金护士的场景。

朴正洙并不知道金护士的离世只是卧底计划中的说辞，这种无处安放的痛苦对他来说不亚于失去至亲，而痛苦与内疚在他与金希澈的奇妙相遇中被催化成了一种不可言说的感情，在这个安静的早晨，倾泻在眼前安睡的金希澈身上。

原来只是看着一个人，看他安静的睡着，听他匀称的呼吸，也可以如此快乐。希澈柔软的黑发搭在眼睛上，朴正洙忍不住伸手去触碰，几乎是在碰到的一瞬间，眼前的人幽幽地开口：“看够了？要上手了？”

朴正洙猛得收回手，仿佛天大的秘密被窥探到了一般，无处躲藏，只好学着掩耳盗铃的把戏，闭上了眼睛。

金希澈早就醒了，被朴正洙枕着的胳膊也早就麻木的失去了知觉，但是看着朴正洙身上被自己弄出一道道的血痕，他又觉得心生愧疚，忽然朴正洙身体微动，他赶紧闭上了眼睛，他觉得自己无法解释二人现在的状况。

听着变化的呼吸声，金希澈知道朴正洙一定是醒了，可是面前的人依旧心安理得的躺在自己～  
怀里，继续把手放在自己腰上。不知道过了多久，金希澈甚至怀疑自己出现了幻觉，借着眼前发丝的掩护，他把眼睛睁开了一条小缝，却看到朴正洙满怀深情地望着自己，他心下一颤，脑海中浮现出一个场景：上司焦急地问自己和朴正洙关系搞得怎么样了，自己头都不敢抬，只能艰难地挤出一句：‘他好像…爱上我了…’

看着朴正洙慌张的样子，金希澈心理直叫不好，他万万没想到他金希澈，身经百战的精英卧底，有一天会被自己的目标人物暧昧的搂着腰，含情、脉脉地望着，要不是他刚才机灵，天知道朴正洙还会干出什么事！一早他就觉得朴正洙的英俊里带了些不像男人的美貌，原来是因为…

一个奇怪的想法从金希澈脑海里一闪而过，既然他喜欢自己，那不如配合他一下，没准儿会事半功倍？看着眼前的人仍然紧闭着双眼，睫毛微微颤抖，害羞的像个姑娘，金希澈觉得自己再不说点什么朴正洙今天会一直装死到他的好胳膊也废掉，他只好硬着头皮说：“哥今天是不打算起床了吗？”

朴正洙如释重负，假装刚刚欣欣然睁开了双眼，飞快的从床上爬起来说：“几点了几点了…我得起来了。”金希澈也痛苦的甩着没有知觉的胳膊爬起来，却听到朴正洙问：“希澈啊，你能不能借给我一件衣服？我穿成这样怕是不好见人…”朴正洙的白衬衫被划得破破烂烂，金希澈打开衣柜找出一件白T恤和花衬衫扔给朴正洙。

朴正洙从来没有穿过这种衣服，虽然意外的合身，但是看着镜子里的自己，嘴角还是不受控制地抽动了几下，多次心理建设之后，他还是打开了反锁的房门，和希澈一起走出了房间。

想不到回自己房间的路上，每一个遇到自己的手下看自己的眼神都诡秘又奇怪，在自己房间门口遇到了焦急踱步的私人医生，医生看到自己的一瞬间眼神和表情更是难受的不得了，朴正洙赶紧钻进房间把这身要命的行头从身上扯了下来。

昨晚，医生得到金希澈警告后被吓得不轻，又怕金希澈真的伤害朴正洙，只好告诉朴正洙的小弟们他们老大晚上要睡在金希澈房间，谁敢靠近一步就弄死他，虽然听起来不太对劲，但是起码可以达到让大家远离房间的目的，想到这儿，医生满意的点了点头。

小弟们昨晚就被告知了自己家老大要睡在金希澈房里，大家百思不得其解，但是当今早看到朴正洙穿着金希澈的花衬衫从房间里头发乱糟糟又略显虚弱地走出来时，大家好像又明白了些什么。

金希澈看着朴正洙故作轻松的样子心里快要笑死了，想不到往日只穿正装而且衬衫永远系到第一颗扣子的男人也有如此落魄的时候。

远远地他看到医生焦急地在房间门口打转，看到他们走来，医生一把拦住金希澈战战兢兢地问：“昨…昨晚…”金希澈挑挑眉讳莫如深地说道：“医生不必担心，不过是我们二人的游戏罢了。”说着脸上堆起笑容对医生恭敬地道歉：“实在抱歉，昨晚太着急了，吓到您了吧。”

医生听了长舒一口气，感觉身心得到了极大的放松，看着朴正洙刚才的神情和衣着，心里暗自庆幸想不到自己情急之下编出的瞎话居然成了真。

ps：二位终于要走上谈情说爱的正轨了！555背景搞得太长了我自己都要写烦了，感谢本场助攻----医生！撒浪嘿哟～

pps：准备好了吗明天澈澈和特特终于要开🚗了！！


End file.
